War love & hate
by Canada-pwns-u
Summary: a story between Amy max  and garret fang  as she and hank Dylan  separate Garret and Amy come closer, she begins to share her feelings with Lizzy Ella . *dramatic music* will she end up with hank dylan , garret fang  or nither? i dont know either its not.


Chapter 1~

I stared at the blank wall in front of me. Images of the wars stood there with me. Gun fire, the smell of gun powder, bombs going off. Humans such a terrible race. All we do is take when we should really give. "Number 140!" Great me. I walked Slowly over to where my commanding officer stood. "Number 140 sir!" I screamed he smiled. "My first female soldier in years. Lovely" I watched as he rolled his eyes deep into his skull. "What have you called me here for sir?" he sighed. "I've paired you with a young man as your bunk mate. I just wanted your okay on this" I chuckled. "Like I have a choice" I walked with him to my bunk and saw a boy about my age sitting there. "On your feet solider!" my officer screamed. The boy jumped to his feet. "Number 142 sir!" and of course he had a two ahead rankings. "This is your bunk mate 142. She's 140. Harm her in anyway well, you'll see what she can do with a gun soon enough" he patted my back and walked his usual stance. "lets get one thing clear 140 I'm in-" I sat on the bed and laid  
>back my arms behind my head my legs twisted. "Sure, sure you can be in whatever you want. But that's not an open ticket to me." he jerked his head back "So I'm stuck with a bitchy one. Wonderful I always knew Jeremy had it out for me." I gave a questioning face. "The commander." I nodded "Whatever i'm going to bed." I slid off my boots and set them by my bed side. "Night, see you in the morning 142." I feel asleep as soon as I shut my eyes.<br>I was awoken by the sound of our trumpet. It had a ring that made our dogs bark, our training dogs. " Hey 142!" I shook him harshly and he flipped over me. "What?" he screamed at me. "the bell.." he groaned and slowly moved off of me. "Thats not our bell. Our bell doesn't go off for another 2 hours, that's just to tell us another's on the way." he put his face into his hands and wiped his face off. "Come." he said and patted by him. I walked and sat without saying anything. "What's your name calling you 140 will get annoying quite soon. My names Garret. Garret wilder." I smiled and bounced up onto my bunk and slung my head over it to look at him. "Amy dickens. Where you from? I'm from Colorado." he laughed and pulled at my lose hair. I grunted and began to braid it. "Nevada" it feels nice to braid my dark greasy hair. "The heats horrible, the vegas whores were to. But my mom and baby sister were two of thousands. So it's hard to call em' whore ya know?" I nodded but he couldn't see so I jumped from my bunk and nodded. "My 'papa' was a pimp. He got shot down by his prostitutes though." His eyes widened "How'd they pull that off?" he asked I shrugged. "Caught him while he was beating and nearly rapping one of the hoes. My mom was pregnant with me when this happened. So I didn't get to meet him. And surprise, surprise my mom was one of his employes." he gasped. I shook my head. "it's fine. I don't see any of them. My mom forced me out because she said she didn't want me to be like her." he laughed. "No way in hell would you work out as a hoe anyways. You'd kill them probably." I nodded and chuckled. I slipped on my boots and my combat jacket and tried my hardest not to blush when he looked at my breasts. "On your feet soldiers!" I stood dressed and turned to look as Garret walked slowly towards me. "140, 142." our officer nodded and gave me a wink. "I see he likes what he sees." Garret whispered into my ear. His breathe was warm and had a sweet smell with a hint of scotch in it. "Not funny." I hissed. I watched as he leaned into my breathe. "you smell good" he said as I stared I nodded and smiled. "Thanks." I smiled and then heard my name being called. "Amy dickens!" phone!" I groaned. I walked slowly to the phone that had been set on top of the machine. "Hello?" I said

Chapter 2~

"Amy!" it was Hank my ex. I sighed and turned to see garret making faces behind me. I couldn't help but laugh. "Amy you there? It's Hank." I sighed and wiped tears from my face as Garret pushed me against the wall. He slung his leg around my hip and dipped his head back. I began to crack up. I turned and put the phone back on the rack. "Your such a dumb ass." I continued to laugh. He touched my face and then flipped his hand and walked away. "I am not a dumb ass" he said. I fell to the floor and burst out laughing hard. Then the phone rang. "Yello?" Garret said in a girly voice. "No Hon shes to busy sucking my dick to talk. I- Ohhhhh Amy! I'll have her call you back when she doesn't -oh oh! Have her mouth full. Bye bye hankie pankie!" he hung up and I was red my lungs hurt and I began to hit the floor. "Oh my go- god!" I screamed and began to cry from laughing so hard. "lets go some where more private" he whispered into my ear. I chuckled as he picked me up. "Outta the way! It coming! The baby's coming!" he screamed he ran to our bunk. I couldn't breathe it hurt so much it was to much. I began to fall asleep in his arms. "Sleep tight mouth." I smiled and drifted to sleep.  
>I woke up to the sound of laughter, and the smell of beer scotch and cigarettes. I lifted my head slowly and had a head rush so plopped back down. "Man! Why'd you bring her here why didn't you leave her at the bunk?" I heard someone say. They where all either drunk or high. "I didn't want to leave her alone. The guys by my bunk keep watching her sleep and staring at her get dressed. It's creepy I'm to scared shell get raped or somethin' " I lifted my head and saw I was in garrets arms. He had his arm elevated to hold his drink and me. The other held his cigarete. "Morning sexy!" one of the men screamed." Garret gave him the kinda look that meant my food, or my truff, in a gang related thing a ma-jinger. "Whats going, on?" I said my throat was dry. He handed me his drink and smiled. "The 'men's' clubhouse. It's mostly a drinking and smoking area. But no one else comes here but us so it's our club house." he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Your the only girl we've allowed in." I chuckled and kissed his cheek. "honored" I said and toke another gulp of his scotch. "Yo! Dickens! You got a phone call!" I groaned. "Ask who it is!" I screamed the man asked and turned to me. "Hank!" I groaned. I saw garrets eyes light up. "Hankie pankie!" he laughed and walked slowly beside me his arm slug around my shoulders. "hello?" I asked as I pressed the phone to my ear. "Hey Amy." it was Hank but he was sad. More depressed and hollow. "what's the matter Hank?" I asked he sighed and smacked his lips together. "Did you really suck a guys dick while on the phone with me, do you really like someone up there?" I choked on the scotch in my mouth. "Hell no! My bunk mate is just total idiot!" I shook my head at Garret then pointed at the phone and mouth it's him not you. He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Your to sweet Amy." I shook my head again. "Hank, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later love." I hung up the phone and turned to Garret. "Well...your one nice girlfriend." he scoffed. "We aren't dating I broke up with him. He's to wimpy for my liking." he smiled and scooped me into his arms. "It's bunk time, they check if your there or not so were off!" he yelled I laughed and he kissed my forehead. We stood in front of our bunk. Number 127 was laying full out on my bed. "Ugh!" I said I jumped on top of him and heard Garret laugh. 127 jumped up and chocked. "Outta my bed ass!" I screamed he slide off the bed and murmured something about witch. Garret caught his arm "What'd you call her?" 127 freaked and looked at me. "Garret! Let him go!" I screamed he yanked his arm away and laid on his bed. I sat on the edge of mine and toke off my boots. I changed into a black tank-top and purple shorts. I smiled and stood over Garret. He looked and his eyes widened. Huh, my...oh yeah boobs. I laughed and felt my face heat up. I slide onto his bed next to him and put the blankets over us. "The commanders gonna be pissed." he said into my hair. I nodded but ignored his words. I looked up at him, and forced my lips to his. He raped his arms around my waist and sat us up. He pushed me against the wall. "Come with me." he said between breathes. I walked with him hold his hand. We walked into our levels private quarters. He held me in the air and I raped my legs around him. He sat me down on a table In the room. He slipped off my shirt and we forced our lips together again. I slide my hands into his shirt and toke his off. He stoped me and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked I was hesitant and then nodded. He forced our lips back together. <p>

Chapter 3~

I woke up cold my body under sheets and Garret to my side. He had his arms around me protectively. I smelt horrible. I coughed at the smell and stood up. I picked up my clothes and dressed myself. Garret groaned and rolled over. I sighed and opened the door. Combat boots hung from the door nob. Meaning knock, I kept them on the door and turned back and walked into the room. I sat by Garret and shook him and lightly said his name. He stretched and smiled. I smiled back. "Garret you've got to get ready. Were gonna be late." he smiled when I said were. I smiled and kissed him lightly. He reached his head up for more but I stood. "come on." I said he stood up and pulled on his clothes. He laughed when he saw me starring. I smiled and walked out I grabbed the boots and threw them back to my bed side. I ran to the shower rooms and got undressed. I rapped a towel around me I tucked it under my arms and put my clothes in my trunk. I grabbed my combat clothes socks helmet and boots and walked to the shower room. I turned the shower faucet. The water ran through my sweet smelling hair and cleaned it well. I came out and got dressed I went blow-dried my hair and created a bun out of my hair. My bangs weren't long enough to fit so they hung. I then rethought my bun and undid it. I began to braid it this time. My hair reached my butt, but the braid made it reach the center of my back. I toke out my tooth brush and scrubbed my teeth hard. I smelt and looked so much better. I walked out feeling great and put my helmet on without snapping the hatch together. I sat on my bed and laced up my boots. "Hey Amy." Garret said he walked from the male bathrooms. He was clean. I stood and dropped my helmet. I walked to him and raped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his hands on my hips and forced me onto him. This felt nice. Being loved or at least. Being in love. "Amy?" oh shit Hank. I wiped around and stood in front of Garret protectively, Garret rapped his arms around my waist and dragged me close so my ass was on him. "What the hell!" Hank screamed. "Hank! We broke up! I can do whatever I want!" I screamed. He frowned and Garret tighter his grip. "Hank we have to go we have training." I said "We'll talk later." I walked away and held garrets hand. We made I out side and I picked up my gun. I turned to Garret and kissed him. "Have fun 142!" I said with enthusiasm. He laughed and kissed me back. "Yes ma'am!" he screamed he picked up his gun and walked to his section. I walked to mine. "Today we will be doing target practice! Our targets it this little guy!" my commander screamed, he lifted a rabbit and said "who wants to go first?" he looked at me and I smiled. "Sure!" I screamed. They released the rabbit and I hit in in two shots. My group began to cheer and they all gave my high fives and knuckle bumps. "140! 140! 140! 140!" they chanted all the other grouped cheered along. I saw Garret and he smiled and winked at me. I walked into the mess hall and still was getting high fives. Garret saw me and hugged me. "Good job babe." he said. I smiled and sat across from him. We talked about gun types and last night. Then hank walked in. This is gonna be interesting.  
>Hank walked to me his face full of shame and disappointment. "Hank!" I screamed. He ran to he me and embbrassed me. "hank? What are you doing?" I said. Garret stared at me his face was sad. I pushed Hank away. "Amy? What happen to us?" I stared at him and my face became angry. "We broke up! I moved on! I'm joining the military!" I screamed. "You even said you where holding me back!" I stood by Garret his hand on the small of my back. "Hank just go home! I'm not gonna take you back!" I screamed. Garret stared to rub my back calmingly. I began to cry. 'Why wouldn't he leave?' I thought. "Fine I'll go home. But I won't be there when you want me." I nodded at hanks words and stared at hid back as he walked away. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I said to Garret. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "it doesn't matter remember I lived with whores so I saw that crap all the time. But instead of tears there was blood shed." I smiled at him and began to walk to our bunk. Garrets feet sometimes hitting mine. I flopped onto my bunk and began to breathe heavily. "You okay?" I heard Garret say. I looked up and saw him hanging over his bunk. I laughed and nodded. He swung down from his bed and sat behind me. He raped his arms around me I leaned into him. "Garret?" I said. "huh?" he replied "why do you like me? I'm a horrible person. I got asked to be married once and said no because I was to focused on my job." I smiled at me. "because of that. Your a determined beautiful women. And that's why I love you." he said in my ear. <p>

Chapter 4~

Two years later  
>"Amy? Why the hell did you leave him or hank?" my friend lizzy screamed at me. I put down my magazine and looked at the women massaging my feet. "I don't know lizzy. Why'd you leave jud? He was an...exseptible person." she laughed. I stared down at my feet sparkling with purple paint. "I left him because I walked in on him cheating. And another thing. Why'd you leave the military academy?" I looked over at her and glared. "Lizzy shut up! You have done so many horrible things! And if your stupid enough to judge me then go to hell!" I yelled the saloon got so quite. I looked at every one. "Why don't you all just go back to your bull shit and stop obsessing about me." the women had finished with my toes and I stood paid the cashier and walked out. "Amy?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to my side and saw Garret standing by a columb. A cigarette in his left hand a mug in right hand. "Garret?" I asked he laughed and walked towards me. He opened his arms and hugged me I looked in the shop I walked out of and saw lizzy smiling at me. He kissed my head. "Haven't seen you in two years!" he said. I nodded and walked away heading to my truck. It was beat up and had scratches all along the bumper and fend. I heard his feet run after me. His arms raped around my waist. His head was on my shoulder. His smell was all around me. I put my hands on his and cried lightly. My breathing changed. "Amy..." he said calmly. I turned around and crushed my lips onto his. He was shocked but then embraced me. I cherished every second of him. The way he felt. His smell, he smelt as if he'd been swimming then ate sweet fruits. It was some how wonderful. It made my mouth water. He broke away, he held me in his arms. "Amy I'm in love with you. how could you leave?" he asked. Shook my head and pushed him off. I toke out my keys and unlocked my truck. I sat down and threw my stuff in the passenger side. I slammed my door, turned on my radio, and drove away tears rolling down my face. I stared in the rear view mirror. What made me hate being with him so much. Even during the camp, I was hesitant.<p> 


End file.
